


Moonlight

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Prose Poem, Purple Prose, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this listening to the chinese version of Moonlight (throwback to overdose era exo) but the plot was K.will's Please Don't and I think I followed it pretty closely. That's about all there is to summarize I think so enjoy?-texturedjeans





	Moonlight

“You are sweeter than heaven’s nectar. You are hope, you are love.

You are clear skies after the rain, you are the light of the moon.

You are the warmth the sunlight paints on my face and the dance of the stars reflected over the sea.

Starlight, sunlight, moonlight, they all shine reflecting off tears caught in your eyelashes when you cry, off the curve of your cheek, off the swell of your lip, the slender line of your neck.

Did you know your eyes form a crescent moon when you laugh?

You are beautiful. Brighter than heaven and twice as sweet. You are my Earth and beyond, my celestial dream.

You are my everything, and I love you.”

 

Junmyeon’s voice breaks on the last word. He glances up from the page at her, probably teary eyed. She’s crying, trying to bite her lip and failing because she’s smiling so wide. There’s a sheer white veil around her hair and the jewels decorating her crown glint in the diffused afternoon glow. Her eyes shine and the light catches the drops in her eyelashes the way he described. She’s beautiful.

 

Baekhyun feels jealousy and the subsequent guilt crash over him in equal parts, another wave over the already storming maelstrom inside him.

 

She huffs a laugh at herself, ducking her head a little, and her fingers twitch imperceptibly, as if trying to reach for him. The perfect bride, flushed with joy and just on the right side of bashful.

 

“Junmyeon, my love, my one, my only,” she starts. Reading from her notes, she doesn’t see Baekhyun’s stony gaze.

 

“You are dazzling. You can move mountains, but more than that, you inspire everyone around you and empower them to do the same. You smile through hardships. Late nights and early flights, lover’s spat or enemies begat.”

 

She looks up from her notes, marveling at him while she talks as if she hadn’t memorized his face already. “You fight for yourself, for me, for your dreams. Dreams of changing the world, changing yourself, giving back, and dreams of us. A dream of love lasting, a life worth living with a person worth trusting. This is our dream, that we’re forming into a reality, and I promise you from the bottom of my heart, I will fight for this, for us. Because I would do anything for you,” her fingers twitch again, and her voice is quiet like she’s shy, “because I love you.”

 

She smiles like she means those words. She smiles like she wasn’t the cause of so many of Junmyeon’s hardships or the reason he has to plaster on a smile some days. Baekhyun hates it. He hates this, he hates her. Most of all, though, he hates himself. She’s fine. He can’t do better. He’s bitter and judgmental and biased and jealous and the worst person he knows. He can’t do better than her, no one can. She cares for Junmyeon and he’s loved her for so long, who is Baekhyun to judge from an outsider’s perspective?

 

He’s just thinking of the crumpled tissues in his waste bin. Of how high and drunk and miserable he was after coming back from one of the wedding rehearsals, the swirling turmoil of self-hatred and longing. The unfinished music he’d been working on for weeks that was supposed to pull the emotions from his heart so he couldn’t feel them anymore.  

 

 _‘And though I cannot deny that my deepest pain stems from my deepest love, it would be bearable if only I had the reassurance that this love was real and reciprocated,’_ was the last line he’d written.

 

Because ultimately Junmyeon didn’t choose him, which means despite all they’ve shared he’s still just Junmyeon’s best man. He’s just Junmyeon’s favourite singer. He’s just _the best wingman ever_. He’s just _the most down to Earth person_ Junmyeon’s ever met, just a _reassuring presence_ , a _warm hug_ , a glass of water and ibuprofen on Junmyeon’s nightstand, an ear lended to aspirations and misfortunes, a defender of honour.

He’s just loved Junmyeon all his life.

He’s… just Junmyeon’s best man.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked this one you should check out the other drabbles in the collection (they're all based off the same prompt)


End file.
